


Don't Make a Sound, I Know They're Watching

by universe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Desk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe/pseuds/universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This was a stupid idea.</i> Bill knows how to add a thrill to boring Quorum meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make a Sound, I Know They're Watching

**Author's Note:**

> For the second BSG Pornbattle at livejournal, for the prompts _the president is a little tied up at the moment_, _in one of those leather chairs on colonial one_, _don't say a word_ and _quiet_.

This was a stupid idea. A very, very stupid idea.

"Madam President?"

Her head shot up, her eyes no longer on the report in front of her, but on her assistant.

"Yes, Billy?"

"The delegates are going to be here any minute. Are you ready, or is there anything you need before the meeting?"

_She can feel his breath on her inner thigh. It's warm, moist and oh so exciting._

"Uh. No, thank you, I'm fine."

He nodded and left the room to freshen up. She sighed and thanked the Gods for giving her only three delegates to deal with this time instead of twelve.

_He nibbles at the skin he finds, his coarse stubble reddening her flesh._

"Bill!", she hissed, "You're insane. Stop it right now while we still can!"

She sensed more than heard him chuckle.

"Okay, enough. Get up, Bill. We are not doing this. Just let me do my job."

"You do your job; I'm going to stay right here. Nobody can see me. You'll just have to be very quiet."

His voice had gotten huskier as he spoke and was now nothing more than a whisper.

Laura heard Billy a few rooms away, talking to the Quorum, and Bill hushed.

"Don't say a word. Pretend as if I'm not here."

She wanted to glare at him but all she saw was her desk. _Damn him and his stupid ideas!_

_He drops light kisses along her hipbone, causing her leg to twitch and her shoe to slam against the leather chair._

"Shh. Quiet. Calm down."

"Easier said than done!", she groaned.

Bill suddenly felt her sit up straight and knew she had just put a fake smile on her face for the delegates' sakes. They were finally there.

_His fingers slowly trail from somewhere near her navel to her knees and back up, again and again._

"Hello Jacob, hello Marshall, hello Sarah."

They all greeted her with her title, although everyone in the room could tell their tone was lacking respect.

"What can I do for you?"

"Madam President, my constituents have serious concerns about the new water recycling system."

_He pushes her skirt up as high as it will go, and tugs her panties down her legs in one smooth move._

"And what kind of concerns would that be?"

To anyone else, her voice sounded polite and interested, but he (and possibly Billy, too) heard the sarcastic annoyance. He knew the Sagittarons had complained about the water recycling several times already, never happy with the answers they got.

"There are substances used to clean the water that are forbidden by the scriptures. That use cannot be tolerated if my constituents are supposed to drink from and shower with the same water as everyone else."

_He inches closer and closer until his mouth is only millimetres away from her centre, his hot breath adding to the dampness he finds._

"Come on, Jacob!", Marshall Bagot of Virgon exclaimed, "You can't seriously expect us not to clean our water anymore just because your people don't like our method."

Laura was glad for the discussion that had started for she began squirming in her seat. Everyone's eyes were focused on Jacob Cantrell, though.

_His tongue makes contact with the sensitive skin of her thighs and then moves upwards, teasing, taunting, until he reaches soft curls._

_Lower!_, her traitorous mind shouted.

"I'm not saying nobody's supposed to drink the water. My constituents are merely asking for an alternative!"

"An alternative?", Laura interrupted the argument. "And what exactly do you have in mind? You know I'm always open to suggestions."

Jacob faltered and looked down.

_Bill's mouth hovers over where she wants it to be a second or two longer than necessary, but then finally closes around her, sucking her clit deep into his mouth._

She let out a silent cry but had the quick-wittedness to make it look like a sigh.

"So no suggestions, I see... What do you think, Sarah?"

The delegate of Gemenon paused for a moment and then replied:

"With all due respect, Jacob, I think your constituents are overreacting. There is no other way to ensure the water we drink every day is clean, and even if you don't like it, you're going to have to live with it."

_He lets his fingers trail up her leg again and spreads the evidence of her arousal before he pushes inside slowly, first one, then two, and finally three long digits, only to take them out again right away. He knows this always drives her mad, but he does not want to overdo it, not here, so he thrusts them back in and sets up a rhythm that will take her to the brink in a matter of minutes._

She nearly gasped when he slid his fingers into her, but she was saved when Bagot muttered:

"Damn Sagittarons, they always expect to get special treatment."

At that, Jacob started his own tirade against Virgon.

_He suckles and pushes and pulls until she can feel the tingling low in her body. She is close, and she is more turned on by the publicness that she would ever admit._

When Sarah joined in to defend the Sagittarons for their religious beliefs (if for nothing else), Laura doubled her efforts to get the delegates back under control.

"Gentlemen, Sarah, _please_. Surely, there must be a civilised way of discussing this."

The Quorum members weren't even paying attention.

_Bill uses the ongoing distraction to push her closer still (_almost there, almostthere_), closer to the edge, closer to release. His fingers plunge in and out and he is grateful for the loud voices that hide the slurping sounds of her fluids._

The argument between the three delegates continued on. They were all but calling each other names now, until Sarah turned to Laura and asked her to put an end to the insults her colleague from Virgon was now yelling at everyone who bothered to listen.

_Can't they see the President is a little tied up at the moment?, Bill thinks with a grin. Were it any other time, he would laugh; right now, he just wants to make her come. He uses the hand currently not inside her to phantom-write three letters onto her right leg (the only way of preparing her he can come up with): NOW._

She shuddered when she realised that it would not be much longer now, that he was really going through with this. And she had no idea how she would be able to hide _that_. She was never able to, not with him, but usually, her vocal responses did not matter. On the contrary, he encouraged them. But not this time, no.

She took a deep, calming breath and prayed that the heated discussion would go on for another two minutes.

_He can't believe she let him talk her into this. Up until now, she had never shown any interest in public fraks, but feels now just how turned on she is by this. He closes his mouth around her clit again and sucks in time with his strokes, and when he crooks his fingers just _so_, she tumbles over the edge._

Laura let her head fall forward onto her hands to hide the flush that was spreading all over her body. As soon as she regained some conscious thought, she started rubbing her forehead, faking a headache. (He'd be impressed with her.)

"Alright, _enough_."

She had not even raised her voice much, but the delegates suddenly seemed to remember where they were. The room was deadly silent.

"Jacob, if your constituents don't want to drink our water, you will have to find an alternative. Draw up a proposal, I'm sure Sarah and Marshall can help you with that, and then show it to one of the engineers aboard Galactica to see if it would work. And _then_ we'll all meet back here. Thank you."

The dismissal was obvious enough to make everyone get up and leave the room. Everyone but Billy, that was, who was looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Madam President, are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, Billy, I'm fine. Just a headache. Do you think you can clear the next hour in my schedule so I can lie down for a while?", she forced the lie through gritted teeth.

She hated having to lie to him about this, but there was no way she was explaining to him what had just happened.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

She gave him an honest smile before he headed out the door, pulling the curtain shut behind him and undoubtedly telling the guards outside not to let anyone in for the next hour.

Laura turned her attention back to the desk. A whole hour.

_Payback!_


End file.
